FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns a new calendar and mail sorting structure which is adapted to be mounted on a wall in a home or office as may be required. The calendar and mail sorting structure is believed to be an improvement over the state of the art in that it enables a user to schedule bill payments so that bills or appointments can be conveniently scheduled at a point in time when payment should be made or when the appointment is scheduled. One big advantage of my calendar and mail sorting structure is that it is economical to manufacture and easy to use and it provides a ready way for bills to be paid a few days before they are due so that the user does not need to refer to the details of the bill but merely needs to put them in a sorting slot for payment a few days before they are due. This mail supporting structure can also be helpful to a user to enable more costly payments to be paid by mailing a payment close to the time when due to maintain cash levels as high as possible in a user's checking account.
With my unique construction for my calendar and mail sorting structure I have provided slots with indicia indicating calendar dates in immediate proximity to each of the slots. Behind the slots and slightly beneath the slots I have further provided envelope support means which in one form of my invention comprises light weight open ended bags where the open ends are immediately beneath the slot associated therewith so that an envelope can be pushed through the slot into the bag. The bottom of the bag is so oriented with respect to the slot that when the envelope strikes the bottom of the bag the envelope will protrude upwardly through the slot on a front face of the calendar so that it can be readily manually removed when it is desired to mail the envelope. In another form of my invention, I have provided a ledge rather than a bag which ledge functions in the same manner as the bag to support a bottom or lower edge of the envelope after it has been inserted in this slot leaving an upper end of the envelope protruding above the slot exteriorly of the front face of the monthly calendar sheet as just described.